tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/Spike's Journal Entry - Nov. 9, 2015
Note to my family - because of the sensitive nature of the contents in this journal entry, I request this entry be ripped out and destroyed, because it could cost a key ally her job. Going to have to really, really, really preface this in case Carly, Daniel, or Megan ever read this. Though I was just ten when mom died, she left me with some beliefs and values I still try to abide by every single day. It's because of her that I proudly claim that I'm a feminist. At the same time, I'll instinctively open the door for a woman. And, just like raising our kids, I would never, ever, EVER lay my hands on another woman. And now here it comes. I have never wanted to punch a woman as much as I did yesterday when Marissa and I got into a weird sideline discussion. Marissa said she had a "surprise" for me. The surprise was in the form of a few large, pink pills. She said they could reverse the aging process - that Duke and other Joes use them. And that's what keeps them into the game today where most army folks their age would be retired. She wanted me to use them on dad. And I said "no." And she called me a ballless wonder who didn't care about his father. Wow... As much as I respect Marissa, she knows when to go for the juggular. What the f - did she think I was going to do? Dad takes like 12 pills a day. Does she really think I would blindly say "Oh, you have a pill that's supposed to make you feel like a new man? I'll take a 3-month supply." She pitched it like one of those ads you hear on conservative radio stations about guys who are "losing a step as they approach 40." News flash...Marissa is NOT a doctor. Lifeline is. She says I don't give a shit about my dad, but does she really think just insulting me will make me give dad something that's given to Joes? A bunch of people who are trained to withstand the limits of human endurance?! Oh, and you gave Sparkplug a few pills to reverse his aging. Awesome. Guess what? He'll need MORE pills. So, that means, you, Marissa will have to sneak BACK into the Joes' medbay and steal MORE pills, which... and I'm just guessing, since I'm just a civilian...is illegal and could probably get you fired. There's that. There's a second issue - far more abstract. Dad and I... we were chosen to give the Autobots as close to a real human experience as possible. There's pros and cons to that. All of us have used the Autobots to extend our own lives - either without our control (a few fluke de-aging anomalyies/anomalys/anomali?) - or us making VERY conscious decisions (by all accounts, when I was a kid and Megatron blasted Bumblebee 's vehicular mode...with me in - I should have died). But... the novice diplomat in me would say this was beyond our control - the Decepticons attacked US. We should be able to access Autobot technology to...undo the Decepticons' damage. But when it comes to things like the natural stage of aging - the Autobots should witness a VERY human occurance. If anything, it shows them how incredibly short and fragile our life is. We were chosen for our "averageness" - and using Autobot technology (or in our case, our access to the Joes BECAUSE of our Autobot association) to save off the inevitable decline of aging...seems a bit of a betrayal. We want to portray the human experience to the Autobots as much as we can. That means no interference for inevitable stuff like aging. As much as I want dad to be there when Megan graduates from college. I don't know... I'm saying that, but if Carly or Megan, or Daniel - god forbid contracted a lethal form of cancer, I would totally be a hypocrite and see what, if anything the Autobots could do to keep them alive. Category:Blog posts